100 Terra and Cloud stories
by Wounded Melody
Summary: Pairing: Terra and Cloud. 100 stories about them, inspired by given word prompts. May contain SPOILERS for "Dissidia".
1. Green

Author's Notes: These are being written for FanFic100 on LiveJournal. There are 100 prompts and you have to write one fic for each.  
Dissidia: Final Fantasy (or Final Fantasy: Dissidia) belongs to Square-Enix and I do not make any money from writing these fics.  
Most of these fics can be considered AU or 'scenes they never showed in Dissidia'. SPOILERS in most of the fics.  
Pairing is Terra Branford and Cloud Strife.

--------------------

"Green"

--------------------

Perhaps it was her unusual hair color that first caught his eye. It was an emerald shade of green that reminded Cloud of some one's eyes, but his memory was eluding him ever since the moment he found himself in a strange place with perhaps even stranger companions.

One of the others, named Cecil if he heard correctly, mentioned to the girl that she looked like a friend of his, and the girl smiled politely. So it seemed that green wasn't such an odd coloring after all, at least not in some of their worlds. As he began to wonder if she dyed her hair, Cloud stopped mid thought and asked himself, almost out loud, why was he so fixated on such a topic of little consequence?

When she started to walk towards him, Cloud felt unnaturally nervous and he didn't even know why. He had greeted most of the others with a brief hello and the repeated assertions that he had no idea what was going on. This introduction should be no different.

"I saw you staring at me," she said with a small laugh. "My name is Terra, it's nice to meet you."

"Cloud Strife," he replied, unable to meet her eyes. He prayed he was not blushing, but his cheeks felt hot and once again, when did this ever happen to him? "I didn't mean to stare, it's just that I never saw..."

Terra guessed what he was alluding to. "My hair," she said, "is a bit unusual, isn't it? At least it is on my world. Cecil said his friend Rydia has similar hair. But mine is this way because I'm part Esper."

"Esper?" Cloud finally looked up and saw she did not look upset over his questioning. She simply nodded.

"It's hard to explain...I can barely remember much about my life right now, but somehow I know that my parents were an Esper and a human. I'm not sure what that means for me, but I guess it at least means green hair." Terra laughed and Cloud found himself laughing as well.

"It suits you," he told her, and he meant it. The deep color framed her pale skin and made her look exotic and innocent all at once, made her stand out but seem perfectly normal, a paradox of...

Cloud shook his head. He was thinking way too much about this, especially when there were much more important matters at hand.

"Nice to have met you, Cloud," Terra said. "I hope we will be able to be friends while we are here." She gave him one more smile before walking off to greet another of the oddly assembled group.

Throughout the rest of the small introductions, his eyes kept going back to find her in the crowd, and each time he noticed something more about her than just her hair. And little did he know, she was doing the exact same thing.


	2. Blue

"Blue"

--------------------

Terra thought that he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were such that it seemed they would glow in pitch darkness. Yet there was also a sadness to them, as if the intense blueness of his eyes were thus to match the depth of his sorrow. When she looked into Cloud's eyes, she wanted to tell him all these things, but somehow she knew there was a secret behind them. Were they an awful beauty that he had to bear? Unless he told her first, she would never ask. It would be enough for her just to be able to look into his eyes and see a glimpse of happiness. More than anything, she wanted to be the cause of that.


	3. Circle

"Circle"

--------------------

The Goddess looked down at the gathering of her heroes, as she had done many times before. Yet, there was something different this time, a slight change in the way he looked at her and the different smile she had when they talked.

"The circle is about to break," She said out loud, knowing that He was nearby.

"How can one tell where a circle begins and ends?" He replied, casting His eyes towards Her chosen ones.

She smiled thoughtfully, but did not turn around to show Him her delight. After a moment of silence, Her response was soft but certain. "All one has to do is look."

--------------------


	4. Enemies

"Enemies"

--------------------

They fought as though they were enemies, she holding nothing back as her power consumed her in battle. The magic that flowed in her very blood surged up and exploded out into spells that he shielded against with his sword. He did not use his blade against her, but parried and swung with careful precision as to not cut her. On the defensive, he took each of her attacks, some deflected by the massive sword, but others...the pain was not something new to him, but oh...how it still hurt...

By the time that she had exhausted her rage and contained her powers once more, he was down on one knee, breath fast with small gasps of pain, head bowed as though in defeat. As her wits returned to her and she saw him like this, her heart actually *ached* and Kefka's words echoed in her mind: "destruction incarnate".

But she had warned him to get away! Why? Why! Would she always be like this, hurting those she cared about? She ran over to him, blinking back her tears, and asked in a voice that was filled with sorrow and fear: "Why didn't you run?"


	5. Red

"Red"

--------------------

She did not care that his blood fell onto her dress, the red of each so alike that one would not be able to make out a stain. Her worries were towards his wound, four deep slashes across his forearm, far larger than her human fingers, though her own Esper claws had made them. Guilt in her heart when her touch upon the wound caused him to wince slightly, although she did not know it wasn't due to the pain.

Warmth flowed through her hands onto his skin, her whispered chant making the warmth heal his broken skin. When the cure spell had run its cast, his flesh was once again unmarked, no trace left that it had spilled any blood by her hand, save for the red upon her dress.


End file.
